zero_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero Earth Roleplay Wiki
"No Law Man is to EVER step foot in Price City unless followed by an entire battalion of tanks behind them!" - President Ellis speaking on the dangers of being a cop or hero for Price City Disclaimer ''NOTE, THIS IS A RP COMMUNITY IN NO ASSOCIATION WITH DC COMICS, MARVEL COMICS, ANY ANIME OR MANGA, OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISE THAT IT MAY HAVE SIMILAR VALUE TO. WE STATE HERE THAT WE HAVE NO CLAIM TO ANY REFERENCES THAT MAY BE USED. ''OR ANY OTHER IMAGES, INFORMATION, OR REFERENCES USED FROM OTHER SITES, THIS IS A RANDOM DISCLAIMER, IF SOMETHING HERE BELONGS TO ANOTHER SOURCE WE DO NOT OWN, AND IS NOT TRYING TO TAKE IT FROM ITS ORIGINAL OWNER I REPEAT.... WE DO NOT OWN IT THANK YOU What The Roleplay Is About The Zero Earth Roleplay is a story-based roleplay designed to model the Peak Human story traits of the liking's to Batman, Green Arrow, and other non-meta powered superheroes. In the year 2055, the Earth this roleplay is based for is in a constant turn of war between other countries. The threat of nuclear war always keeps countries on the edge of their seats. The Roleplay is based out of a fictional city named "Price City". This is due to former United States President Jacob Price, who had been assassinated by an anarchist group called "The Sons of Darkness." Because of the military always being pushed to wars on the outside country, males in America are either forced into military work or straying away to gangs and Yakuza Clans. The general public had not been happy with the Military Draft being put back into action because of the constant stream of war. But even the American people could see that as a country, they have no choice but to participate in these wars. Countries like North Korea, Russia, China and the other Axis of Evil countries always threaten to destroy America; threatening Nuclear Warfare. Because of the government focusing more on the issues with other countries, the public had become more violent and outraged with how the world is becoming. An increase in gang activity increased by 200% in these times. Cities like Cleveland and Kansas City have fallen to the control and will of their higher gangs and clans that have been formed in the uprising. With the National Guard being used more to stop invading countries, most states that are not as popular would only have their police forces to defend the order of the nation. Cities like New York, Los Angeles, Miami, and other Major Populated cities have all been better protected by the government due to higher populations and government income. If certain cities were to fall to these anarchists, gangs and clans; eventually America would fall all-together from the inside out. Price City.jpg Price City 2.jpg Price City 3.jpg Price City 4.jpg Price City 5.jpg In Arc One, Price City has been one of the unfortunately cities to come under the control of the gangs and Yakuza Clans of the country. Being one of the few cities that has been "divided" up between the gangs. Price City has been divided for power between these groups and gangs while the citizens who want to earn an honest living are left to suffer at the hands of these groups power. There has been little resistance from government officials, police and even vigilante rouges who try to bring justice into their own hands. The United States President has called Price City "The Gates To Hell" because of how dangerous the city really is. For every one man or woman who tries to make a difference in the city for the better, there are dozens of groups who are ready to fight against them to keep the chaos and control as it is. Will you fight against the gangs and anarchists who fight to control the city?...Or will you rise up to defend your home and the greater good of the people?.... 'How To Get Started' *'Zero Earth Rules' *'Character Application Form ' *'Gang Creation Template ' *'Zero Earth Directory' Latest activity Category:Browse